Welcome To My Clearly Messed Up Life Intro
by Shinx is epic
Summary: The One-Shot leading up to a Vampire Knight/Pokemon story. An assassin, A gang and a killers organization... A 'Vampire' Pokemon, Heartless beasts and Well-organized killers... Life can be hard, but when a portal opens and you go flying into a tree, your life just got messed up... big time.


Welcome To My Clearly Messed up Life ~ intro (actual story is Vampire Knight/Pokemon story, main characters are: Moon(Oc), Sun(Oc) Volt/Bolt(Oc) Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki and Rima.. this just explains every thing- Before the Actual story, the legend of the sun and moon will be in it.)

Rated T for blood

Shinx is epic Disclaimer: I do not own Game freak, Nintendo or Pokemon!

Shadowfire

In a secret cave, a dangerous organization dwells. Young call it a pack, a group or a clan, while adults call it a gang. It's none of those things. It's like a family of killers, sticking to the shadows. Assassins, waiting for their next target, and Pokemon just trying to forget their past. It is divided into three sections: Assassins, hunters,(hunt down and kill) and fetchers.(deliver Assassin missions or hunting missions) This 'pack' is called Shadowfire, due to only dark or fire types allowed in but, there are exceptions. Their leader was a black Charizard named Blood-Fang, and his section leaders were: Assassins- Moon, (a.k.a Raven, Death's Assassin, or Blood) a female Umbreon with bloodstained claws, a dark aura and an unknown past. She drinks the blood of her targets. Hunters- Flare, a male Houndoom with other Pokemon issues, he eats his enemies. Fetchers- Lightning, an altered male Pidgey that is a fire type, with lightning speed. He is the hunters 'pet'. This 'pack' or organization is real, I can assure you, not a story to make young behave.

Blood-Bolts (BB)

There is also a gang,Blood-Bolts, mostly water and electric types. Their leader is a male Feraligatr, named Slash, who's top people are: Rai, a female Raichu that loves to torture, Volt, a male Jolteon who kills slowly, and Slash's son, a male Electabuzz who is stupid as heck. The gang is unknown for any other resources.

Actual small Intro- Mission and duties describtion

In a large room, sat a steel table, 3x6. Seven chairs sat on the right, seven on the left. One large, black metal chair sat in the front, for the leader of the assassins. This large room was only for them, due to the fact of so little assassins. A black cat-like figure sat in the black 'throne'. It had red eyes and one yellow strips on it's ears an tail. Yellow circles rested on it's legs. This Umbreon was a female, and went by the name Moon. Fourteen Pokemon filed into the room, and took their respected seats. Moon's emotionless gaze scanned them all, and then rested on a female Flareon, named Flower. "Flower, please share how your mission went, and if you needed to use... force" The Flareon sat taller on it's hind legs, and cleared her throat.

"My mission was to stay in the shadows and kill a female Pikachu, who was going to join the BB's."

Moon closed her eyes. "How did you deal with this target?"

Flower shifted her weight, and continued. "I followed the target into a dark shady area, and waited until we were alone. Then, I leaped at the target, and bit her neck with force until blood poured out of the wound." Flower sat down, finished.

Moon opened her eyes. "Good." All of the assassins stared at each other, a little freaked out by Moon's dark glint in her eyes. Moon placed her paws on the steel table, and unsheathed her bloodstained claws. She then sheathed them, and her voice rang through the room. "Dismissed"

Moon padded through the large cave, headed for one destination in particular. Fang's room. As she turned the corner, she bumped into a scowling Houndoom, whom had a large half-open slash on his neck. Moon's eyes grew darker as she tried to control her blood lust. In many cases, humans would refer to her as being a 'vampire'. Moon ate small Pokemon, yeah, but she mostly just drank their blood. "What are you looking at," growled the Houndoom. He looked at Moon and smirked. "Want my blood?" Moon stopped herself from leaping at him and ripping his head off as a trophy. "Section 2 leader, Flare. What a... painful looking wound, you should go to the infirmary." Flare just scowled and stalked away. Moon rolled her eyes and sped up, wanting to get to Fang's quarters before it was midnight! A large hole sat on the left side of the Captains and Leader 'HQ'. She casted her emotionless eyes on the hole and walked towards it, entering at her own free will. A large black lizard with dragon-like wings and a flame on it's tail looked up. The Charizard resembled a dragon, and was the leader of the organization. "Ah! What a surprise! Hello there, Moon." The Charizard- Blood-Fang- or just Fang to Moon, smiled and gave a small wave. Moon sat down in front of him. "It's about that... mission." Fang gave her a look that said 'Do It, I'm warning YOU!' She bowed and headed towards her quarters, into her own room and out the hole big enough for any Espeon or Umbreon. Moon stalked towards the forest, and located her target. Although she wanted to use her katana, she was told not to use it. She leaped at the Pokemon, a Vapereon. Moon dug her fangs deep into it's neck, putting pressure onto the Eeveeloution's neck, blood gushed out. Another well down mission! Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed her, and a portal opened...

TO BE CONTINUED IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT/POKEMON STORY!


End file.
